As a Feng
by Chocolate-Ghost
Summary: In our world Naruto was born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he lived, laughed and fought many battles. He became a legend in the ninja world. In an alternate universe, of soul reapers and hollows, he will raise again and fight for his loved ones with the same passion, face new foes, but this time no matter the outcome Naruto will do it As a Feng !


**Authors Note : Hello everyone, this is my first try at writing a fanfiction on this site so here I go. This story is a little different from the bleach/naruto crossovers that you have seen or read on this site before. Different how ? well this won't be a dying Naruto going to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo nor will it be a travel between dimensions thing. This will basically be the bleach world and its rules and characters with Naruto characters added to it . It's a fusion of both animes with Bleach being the dominant one. So without further talking I invite you to give it a little try , and tell me what your thoughts about the idea, and where you think I should improve on. Good reading :)**

 **I do not own Bleach nor Naruto.**

* * *

Rukia kuchiki was at peace with herself. She felt calm as she gazed at the Gotei captains in front of her. She was going to be executed today, but that was okay, She was ready now .

-''Neh ? There isn't much people around here , there is only the 1st and 8th division captains and vice-captains, and of course us from the second, weird, I mean i understand why the representative of the fifth, the ninth and the eleventh are missing but the rest seriously ? even Unohana taicho from the fourth is not here. Hmm ? '' slightly turning his head,the second division captain spotted a figure walking towards them, he briefly widened his eyes when he recognised who it was. '' _Tch..so much for respecting the law_ ''

Byakuya Kuchiki was slowly making his way to the attending captains, face devoid of any emotion and grey eyes as cold as frozen ice. When he passed by his little sis- no the criminal he averted his cold gaze as if it was beneath him to even grace her with his attention, he then made his way to the aligned shinigamis and quietly placed himself by the others side . Rukia Kuchiki lowered her eyes, for one moment she thought that her brother was going to act, maybe try to save or tell her goodbye , but her hopes were quickly crushed when her brother ignored her. '' He did the right thing, it's okay now, Thank you nii-sama '' she thought closing her eyes .

-'' Rukia Kuchiki '' the strong voice of the captain commander started '' it's finally time now . Do you wish to express any last request before your death ? ''

-'' Yes , I do '' she softly answered, her now deep purple eyes opened , '' Please let the ryoka go back to he human world. They meant no harm by coming here ''

-'' Accorded , the trepacing souls will be set free and will safely return to the human world after your execution .'' Rukia smiled , happy that her friends from the human world would not die because of her.

-'' Thank you captain commander '' She smiled gratefully.

-'' How cruel of the commander to tell her that he will spare her friends when he knows that he won't .'' a tall young woman with spiky silver hair muttered.

-'' No at all Isane, he is making her a favour. It's called kindness '' the calm voice of the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu , answered her clearly shaken lieutenant.

The sokyoku was finally released, captains and lieutenants present were all waiting for the execution to end. As the magnificent bird that was the Sokyoku true form, spreads his flaming wings, Rukia took a look at the glowing golden eyes of her executionner.

'' I'm not scared…I'm content with my life…meeting and becoming friends with Renji and the others…being adopted by the Kuchiki clan…spending some moments with nii-sama as little as they were… being under Ukitake taicho's care… being Kaien's student…and finally meeting Ichigo and the others…She felt no pain , no sadness , no regrets … '' the Sokyoku was ready to strike by now , she closed her eyes , tears sliping from her eyes '' Thank you everyone… '' she thought as the fiery bird crashed down on her. However , the moment the terrifying weapon was going to struck , it suddenly stopped. Stopped by none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. A heavily bandaged Ichigo wearing a cape of some sort but definitly Ichigo, with his unique mop of orange hair.

-'' Yo Rukia.. '' he casualy greeted her, Said girl looked at him in disbelief.

-'' Ichigo ..you idiot ! Why did you come here? '' Ichigo looked at her shocked '' you can't win against my brother ! you'll really get yourself killed this time ! I don't need you to rescue me, leave !'' She yelled at him.

-'' I don't care what you think now Rukia… i came here to save you, and it's not only me , Chad , orihime and even Ishida,don't forget Hanatarou and ganjou, we're all here for you and I'd be damned if I listened to you now, so shut up and let me do my job '' Rukia widened her eyes then slowly they softened .

-'' Don' expect me to thank you…Idiot '' Adjusting himself and bringing his Zanpacto to his level in order to face the phoenix that drew away from him at some point during his little chat with Rukia, Ichigo smirked '' I wasn't expecting you to anyway, midget '' . Before he could once more clash with the giant pheonix, the sokyoku was suddenly wrapped in a red rope held by the thirteenth squad captain second later and Shunsui was by his side to help him, '' eh handsome ! you sure like making people wait for you Hn ? ''

-'' I'm sorry the seal took longer to break than expected '' Ukitake apologised to his friend.'' But now with this we're ready '' he yelled bringing up a red shield in front of him.

Yamamoto looked at his two most trusted captains in shock while the second's captain division just continued to stare at the events unfolding before him.

'' What the heck is happening ? first half of the captains were missing and after that that carrot top stops the execution,then ukitake taicho rush in trying to destroy the sokyoku, Hm ? Ah and now all the lieutenants were defeated by that Ichigo guy , oh the kid was good ''

* * *

CLANG

-'' Don't waste your time sneaking up on me Byakuya Kuchiki '' Ichigo said blocking his opponent blade with his own , a feral smirk on his face.

-'' It's pointless Kurosaki Ichigo , I will kill you and then I will carry on Rukia's execution with my own hands.''

-'' That's not going to happen , I came here to make sure of that!" The two rushed at each other and clashed blades again. They had a score to settle with each other. It was a battle of principles and whomever won this fight , would prove to the loser that he was the one right in his beliefs.

* * *

-"Kiyone stop ! don't go there." Captain Ukitake yelled to one of his underlings. Before he even made a move to chase after her Ukitake found himself blocked by the captain commander.

-" You as captains already know what punishement awaits for treason , so prepare yourself " he stated, his baritone voice full of seriousness.

-" Yeah !" Shusui lazily answered " Let's get the hell out of here Ukitake"he addressed his friend.

-"Wait shusui ! I can't leave Kiyone and sentori alone they-

-"Calm down" his fellow captain said grabbing him fom behind " If we stay here and fight the old man everyone will get killed, don't worry."

* * *

The hill was empty now, each person in their battle, only three were left standing without fighting.

" I'll go to the old geezers " Before he could go the blond captain found himself blocked by both Ukitake's underlings.

-" What is it ? " he calmly inquired them.

-"we won't let you join our captain's battle taicho " Kiyone told him as she and sentarou both grabbed the hilt of their respective zanpacto , preparing for battle.

The blond dubbed taicho frowned " Are you interfering with my duties you two ? you do now that it's considered treason right ? "

-" We are aware of that, but we will do everything in our power to help captain Ukitake " they answered simultaniously, their eyes blazing with determination. The captain sighed.

-"Wanting to stand by your captain no matter what, it's a commendable action I suppose, but that would mean that I have to fight you, the both of you". Before any of them could answer or attack him, a blur shot and swept Kiyone off her feet before taking her over the edge of the cliff , leaving behind a frightened sentori and a curious Shinigami. Quickly regaining his bearings Sentori ran to the direction where the kidnaper took his partner.

-"Kiyone ?" he yelled desperatly, turning around, his eyes met the piercing blue orbs of the man he was about to fight before all of this, their intensity was nerve wrecking " Captain please I be-" he started before he was abrutly cut off by the blond man .

-"Ha, I'm not letting that kidnaper run away , don't worry sentori I'm going to get Kiyone back safely, even though you guys were practically at my throat just a minute ago."

-"I'm sorr-"

-" It's okay , you wanted to protect your captain . I respect that, now cheer up "He smiled warmly at the scared shinigami. " I can already hear kyouraku sensei's voice berating me if I don't anyway , off I go" he added disapearing in a burst of Shunpo in the direction Kiyone was taken to.

-"Arigato captain " Sentori found himself whispering " Arigato…"

Yoruichi Shihoin, ex commander-in chief of the Onmitsukio and ex captain of the second division, was having a very bad day. It wasn't bad from the beginning of course, after all they had a plan to save Rukia and disappear quickly afterwards without risking being arrested , sort of, but they would've pulled through anyway . But now she didn't even want to fight anymore .

-"Get away from me, let me go, " screamed the petite woman, she just 'kidnaped',at her . Yoruichi released the blond girl from her iron grip and pushed her away from her .

-"leave !" she ordered. "What ? " Kiyone was awestruck,this person had appeared out of nowhere, took her without her consent , and held her forcefully and now she was letting her go just like that ?

-"I won't repeat myself again, leave" the distinctive voice of a woman told her again _. ' A woman ? but…'_

-"You should go Kiyone" said girl turned her head and looked to the origine of the sound. She was met with the calm face of the 2nd division captain.

-"I will handle the rest from here, and greet our little guest here ."

-"But captain I-"

-" No but Kiyone-chan , plus sentori is waiting for you up there, and he is overly afraid " he smiled.

-"Hai…"she simply answered, knowing that arguing againts him was pointless, before she took off to her awaiting friend.

-"Now that this is taken care of , Who are you ? " He asked as he faced the unknown intruder, all semblance of smile gone from his face.

Yoruichi briefly widened her eyes behind her covered face. She recognized the man in front of her almost instantly, for how could she not ? He was a fairly tall fellow, he wore a tradionnal shinigami garb whom its sleeve seemed to have been torn off on purpose, a white haori hung loosely from his shoulders signifying his rank as a captain from the Gotei 13,his Zanpacto was loosely tied to the right side of his waist. his blond hair was as spiky as she remembered, slightly disheveled too. His twin blue piercing pools were analising her every movement and whisker marks could been seen on each cheek. His face, free from the baby fat, had undoubtly hardened from the years . All in all, he was handsome.

-" I won't ask again , who are you ? " he questionned, more forcefully this time.

Quickly regaining her bearings, Yoruichi started undoing the covers around her face. As she went on , his eyes grew in sizes. For the first time in a hundred years, he found himself truly, utterly, speechless. Bereft of all the covers that once shielded her face, Yoruichi, the godess of flash, now stood in all her glory in front of him, her golden eyes fixated on his.

-" Hello, Naruto "she softly greeted,and for a little moment a miryad of emotions passed on naruto's face, awe, happiness, anger, confusion,pain…and just as quickly as they came, they disappeard replaced by a stony attitude.

-" Yoruichi " He too greeted her.

Cold and icy blue stared into shining gold. Both in competion of will. The tension was palpable now.

-"Maybe…we should talk ? " Yoruichi finally started, breaking the tenseness.

-" There's nothing to talk about Yoruichi, prepare yourself for a fight now ! "

-" Impatient now are we ? something you want to prove Naruto-Kun ? Or are you so excited to see me again after all this time " Yoruichi answered , a teasing smile adorning her beautiful face now.

-" I have nothing to prove, especially not to you, the moment you left was the moment you lost the right to say anything on the matter." Yoruichi frowned at his cold response, not used at seeing it from him, after all he used to be an easy going, happy person. Did her departure affected him this much ? She felt sad all of a sudden, somehow she would've prefered him to yell at her, insult her, tell her how disapointed he was in her and not …this cold and uncaring façade.

She took a step towards his direction. " Naruto I wanted to apolo-"

-"Shut up !" he cut her off. He clanshed his fists angrily. How dare she come here after all this years, how dare she act like nothing happened and have the balls to apologise to him like it was a trivial matter ? He trusted her and She betrayed him , she'd broken the trust he had put in her, Damn it.

-"No, I won't, I have to say it and you have to hear it "her voice gently tugged him from his tourmoiled emotions. " I'm sorry for leaving all these years ago Naruto, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you."

 _WHAM_

Naruto took her words like a blow to the was then in the silence, as her eyes entreated him for an answer, that he could no longer hold his feelings were overwhelming.

-" W..Why ? " He managed to ask, his voice strained. Yoruichi was surprised that he even listened to her , he had always been so stubborn and headstrong, but she was no fool, she wasn't going to miss her chance of explaining to hi-

 **No**

He instantly appeared in front of her and mercilessly slammed his foot on her chest, successfully knocking the air out of her lungs as she flew backwards before hitting the bark of a tree. Yoruichi felt the air rushed out of her, she felt dizzy now, She didn't understand, one minute he was listening to her, he even asked her a question and then a minute later he was fighting her ? She slowly got up on her feet and wiped the blood that formed on the corner of her mouth.

-"Weren't we supposed to be talking ? " she inquired.

-" I don't want to talk anymore! It won't change anything anyway ," He was lying now and he knew it. He wanted to talk with her too , he wanted her to explain everything but he agonised over the what if's.

' _What if she didn't left in the first place ? What if she did explain everything to me now and then left again ?_ He felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders, an agonising strain _, one he wasn't sure he could bear much longer, that's why…'_

-" Fight me yoruichi ! " ' _he had to finish this fight quickly and get the hell out of here'_. The golden eyed woman lifted her right arm out fully extended. _' She had talked too soon, Naruto was as stubborn now as he was in the past , that's why…'_

-"Shunko (Flash Cry )." She whispered as intense pressurized Reiryoko flew off of her form,and just as it did, the orange sleeves and back that she had on shredded, leaving her in a formfitting black and cream sleeveless outfit. _'She was going to knock some sense into him first andthen havethis stupid talk they both needed afterwards … believe it. '_

Some two hundred years ago **.**

Ushino Feng, 8th head of the Feng family was currently anxious , he protectively had his arms around his wife's small frame as they sat in a small waiting room, anticipating the arrival of a doctor . The Feng family was one of the lower houses affiliated with the Shihoin noble house, and his duty as a head proclaimed that he had to leave at least one heir before his demise, which until now he didn't. He and his wife had tried multiple times to have a child in the past but without any success, their repeated failure had let his wife devasted . Thus the reason they were seated today in this room waiting. Minako Namikaze was a beauiful woman with long, flowing, bright golden hair and teal purple eyes which contrasted with her husband's raven hair and deep striking blue ones . She wore a black clip in her hair to part it out of her face and bring out her lovely face. But at this very moment, in this small room, all you could see from her face was fright, she was frightened beyond anything. Today was the day her doctor annouced to her the results of her past surgery , a recent surgery she agreed to partake in , even if it was untested before this, so that she finally could get pregnant. As she lay there againts her husband's warm embrace, she couldn't keep the memories of her life, so far, from flooding her mind . She had led the majority of her early life in Hokutan ( north End) the 3rd ditrict, As the first and only daughter of one Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, a couple of wealthy merchants. She had later on joined the Shinigami academy where she had met and fallen in love with her husband, Ushino Feng and married him shortly after, and that of course had nothing to do with things like fate or how their names seemed to be so similar with her parent's, all in all she had led a good life, a life that was missing one and only one thing to be considered perfect . A child, a son or a daughter to love , to dot and to watch as he or she grows to be the magnificent person she knew they would be, and each day basking in the warmth that the proud father her husband would finally become would always radiate. Yes, she agonised for a child not only for her but for Ushino too. She knew what his duty as a head was towards his clan, she knew of the probleme he could face if the recquirements set to him weren't met, but even more she knew of his deepest desire to become a father, behind every consolation he gave her there was a touch of sadness , she felt it everytime and he knew that she knew, but that was what made all the more hurting.

Clack.

The distinct sound of door tore the couple out of their thoughts. They both averted their eyes to the brown haired man that entered from it. Minako immediately got up when she recognised him.

-" Good morning! How are you today ? " He politly asked them adjusting his impeccable white blouse.

-" Good morning Doctor, we are fine thank you, " Ushino slowly answered, now fully standing up by his wife's side , his right arm wrapped aroud her shoulders in a protective manner. A tense silence followed afterwards, before the doctor smiled a little at them.

-" Here for you results I suppose ? " Not waiting for them to give him a response he quickly reached for his keys and unlocked the opposite door of the one he came from.

-" Come on in , we will be better off talking in private." He invited them to what appeared now to be his office. After they all sat in their seats, the doctor started talking.

-" As you already know, you contacted us in the past in order to find a way to help you conceive a child. As you know Fertilisation occurs when one sperm penetrates the egg , combining the genetic material that came from both parents, thus determining your child's appearance, intelligence and even personality to a certain instant. From then, It's a boy or a girl ; you just don't know it yet. In your wife's case Mr Feng, the combining process, that's essential for pregnancy to occur , has very little chance to happen naturally, as there is too much unknown factors that are constantly interacting and altering it, tempring with It even. The surgery's goal, performed on your wife, was to actually initiate this process by using a new ad secial kido technique ." The couple silently continued to hear his explanations, up until the doctor opened one of his drawers and took out a small envelope from it. Both Ushino and Minako instantly tensed at seeing it.' _This was it._ '

-"Here, this contains the detailed results of our operation, in it you'll find if it was a successe or no, if your wife is pregnant or not " Ushino grabbed it without a word, he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

-" Let's go home now, darling " the gentle voice of his wife whispered at him.

* * *

The couple got ready for bed in silence. Ushino's blue eyes desperatelly searching for the purple ones of his wife, eyes that seemed to take in everything except for him. Ushino grew annoyed as he removed the upper half of his Shinigami garb. He watched her continue ignoring him as she pulled on a comfortable shirt to sleep in. Finally he couldn't contain his ire.

-" Stop what your doing right now Minako ," his lips curled up , signifying his annoyance at her demeanor.

-" What are talkin..g about, I'm not doing anything "she replied, rushingly.

-" Yes , you are , you are running away from this , ever since that doctor gave us the result you started acting strange, please darling don't run away from this, don't give in to your fears , we are in this together " he told her, his voice a gentle whisper, his eyes a shining light.

-" Ushino, my love..I'm so frightened " her voice was low, terribly so." What if I…the surgery was a failure, what will happen to the clan, what woul become of you , of…us ? " there, she was baring her heart to him, her deepest fears, pouring her heart content. Ushino leaned in, and instantly reached out and stroked her cheek gently. He then proceed to wipe the small tears that escaped from her eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand and directed his eyes to meet her own. He watched her for a moment, marvelling at her beauty under the soft glow of the moon. Then he moved closer to Her.

-" I love you Minako-chan " he whispered " And I will love you no matter what the results are, because that's the vow I took when I married you , _for the better and the worse_ "

Minako dropped her eyes, as she briefly thought of her possible failure, unsure of herself. She then lifted her eyes back to him, a new intensity shining in them. " I love you too ,"

-"Hmm…" Ushino closed the distance between his lips and Minako's. They met gently, and they stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was just a few seconds. When he let go of her chin and pulled away, he smiled at her, reached out to her hand and grabbed it." Let's do it then, let's look at those results, together ."

Now seated side by side on their bed, the raven haired Shinigami took out the enveloppe and opened it, his palms sweating. ' _Here we go_ ' he thought as his eyes francticklly scanned the paper in front of him. 'Details, details, where the heck are the Real results damn it ! " he didn't find anything , this document was all how the surgery had gone and what did they do…, and Damn he didn't give a hell about that stuff ' I mean couldn't they just underline the results or something or even better just write yes or no in big bold letters , this piece of paper was _a piece of crap '_ he angrily snarled, frustrated. His snarl turned into a growl when he found that the rest of the paper was much like its beginning.

-" Wahh.." His eyes immediately turned at his wife's gasp.

-" What is it Minak-" He never got to finish his sentence as Minako lurshed forward and caught him in a passionate kiss. Awestruck at first, he didn't take long before he just closed his eyes and enjoyed it. It lingered. Minako wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her and she started combing with her fingers through his hair, he immediately responded by placing one of his hands on her waist while the other started running up and down her back. After a few minutes of intense kissing, they seperated from each other, panting heavilly.

-" What was that for… ? " He rasped out, his voice barely audible. Minako flashed him a big cheesy luminous grin.

-" We're having a baby, that's why ! " Ushino widened his eyes " you mean…? " he was barely able to followed his line of thoughts.

-" Yes darling, the surgery was a success, you are going to be a father ! " she exclaimed herself ecstatically. Her husband, the 9th head of the Feng family and shinigami, then reacted as as manly as possible in a situation like this, _he fainted_.

Nie months later.

Ushino was walking at a fast pace in the numerous corridors of this stupid hospital. No longer than two hours ago, his wife had gone in labour. She was now in one of the operating rooms, and damn he was frustrated. The doctors had told him that he couldn't get in with her and that he had to wait, the bastards nearly had their heads cut off by his zanpacto's blade _' Tch, lucky bastards , you would've been dead if you weren't the ones responsible of Minako-chan and my child's health. '_

' _My child '_ Even now , even now the though of having a child was mind blowing for him. He still remembered vividly the day he and Makino had found out. They had been so happy, and it only escalated from then on. Life had been good for them these past few months, Heck life had been excellent. The clan was satisfied with him, he had received a promotion and became lieutenant of the 2nd division and he had never saw Minako as happy as she was, they were becoming parent after all, _parents_. Everything was perfect . He felt a grin lit up his face, he wanted to kiss his wife senseless now, wait she was in…and he couldn't…

-"Damn those doctors !" He cursed.

-" ? " turning around at the sound, Ushino found himself face to face with a brown haired doctor. One of Minako's.

-" why are you here ? Is everything alright ? " he instantly asked, assuming the worst. The doctor merely smiled at him." You needn't worry yourself, the operation is over, your wife and your son are waiting for you. I came here to inform you and lead you to them ."

' _A son ? '_

When Ushino entered the room where the operation was held he immediatly spotted his wife lying on a bed, her respiration ragged. He was instantly by her side , embracing her.

-"Mina-chan are you alright ? " before she could answer him, the medic came to them, a bundle wrapped in a previously prepared blanket, between her hands . The young parents both had their full attention focused on it . ' That was…'. The medic then handed it into the arms of the raven haired father and turned to the woman lying on the bed.

-" How are you, Minako-san ? " she asked her. The newly appointed mother didn't even hear him, too engrossed in watching the heartwarming sight unfolding in front of her.

-" Hello there son ! It's me, daddy," Ushino said, staring into his son's eyes, identical in color to his own, " you're so cute , ha yes , so cute with that little blond mop of yours, aww and those cute little whiskers on your little cheeks ! "He couldn't stop with the stupid faces, his son had just came to life and Ushino was already so proud of him. Seeing this scene, taken out from her wildest dreams, Minako felt tears crawl up her eyes.

-" eh Mina-chan, I've been wandering , how are we naming him ? " he asked handing their little bundle to his wife. The blond-haired woman just sat there looking at the infant, _Her_ infant, " your father is right, you're so adorable Naru-Chan."

-"Naru-chan ? " her husband wondered out loud.

-"Hai…My father told me once that he always wanted to name his son Naruto if he ever had one, so I thought that maybe we could…" She shyly explained.

-" Naruto hm ? Okay then , it's settled, our son will be named Naruto ." He declared as minako smiled at him . slowly he wrapped his arms aroud his little family. " Welcome Naruto" they both anounced to their little baby, their little _miracle_. Naruto jus looked at them with his innocent, big blue eyes and giggled. The next several minutes were pure bliss for them all. Seeing this, the doctor quietly left the room so they could have their family moment in privacy.

* * *

Years later .

-"Yoruichi, please hear me out, you have to take up a bodyguard for yourself dear, for your safety ." One Kagami Shihoin, 21st head of the Shihōin family pleaded his daugther,his very stubborn daugther " For your old father dear, do it for me . "

-" No father,I don't need protection, See this ? " she answered, gripping the collar of her white haori " Do you kow what this cape mean ? It means I'm a captain, and a captain is strong enough to handle anything. Heck I should be the one protecting people not the other way around." She, then lazily closed her vivid yellow eyes and leaned againts her seat. Kagami was usually a very patient man , a patience cultivated by long session of grusome meditation and daily problems that you had to constantly face when you were both captain and head of a noble family. All the strain and the pressure was extremly hard to bear, so from time to time one could be some much tired that he could let his guard down, an act he knew would easily be fatal if said person was targeted. So naturally like the good father he was or hoped he was, he had taken it upon himself to convince his stubborn daugther, who had taken up both his old posts as the head of the family and captain of the 2nd just recently , to always be shadowed by at least one guard to ensure her protection and safety. But his stupid little girl couldn't, for once, listen to him she just kept refusing his candidates over and over again. So here he was, standing in front of her, eyes twiching furiously, ad brows furrowed to the maximum. His patience was nearing its end it seemed. The ex-head couldn't even recall the last time his was this close to losing himself to his raging emotions.

' _oh yes ! The last time was when my squad and I were surrounded by that pack of hungry adjuchas, oh and their leader was a Vasto lorde."_ He smoothed his clothes, barely keeping himself in check ' _The things I would do for my daughter .'_

 _-"_ Listen Yoruichi this is no laughing, so you are going to give I at try now because I am tired of your tauntrums, do you undestand ? "

-" Why are you so kean on me taking one anyway ? I'm always confined within this silly walls, nothing can happen to me here. " She answered a little more forcefully, clearly annoyed by her father's persistence, this time. Kagami gazed at his daughter's shining golden eyes . He truly was a proud father because the woman before him at an already very young age , Shinigami age of course, had already accomplished everything she could up until now and even more. As he stood there looking at her, at the fire burning in her, he was reminded of his diseased wife, his very beautiful wife, and Yoruichi's mother. They were the same , both physically and mental wise. The purple hair, the tanned complection , the piercing gaze, the sultry and teasing attitude, the hate of anything related to formal interacting . Unfortunatly his little girl had also inhirited her mother's less likeable traits, namely her stubborness, her lazyness ad her unruly tendancies . He saw the signs in his wife and he was seeing the same thing in his daugther's eyes now . The life of nobility weren't for them. His life style wasn't for them . Noble houses had to be strict and respect the law no matter what. It was a very constricting life, a life people such as his precious women weren' made for, because they both were free spirits, and Yoruichi's declaration about confinement just cemented his thoughts on the matter. He knew that no matter what he did, deep down he knew that she won't relent to his demands, just like her mother, so… He sighed and held her gaze. Fixating his deep chocolate eyes to his daughter's yellow ones.

-" You're so much like your mother…Sometimes I wish you weren't." He slowly started, Yoruichi looked at him confused. Her father, contrary to the elders or every other noble, was not cold nor was he distant. He was a loving father and husband at home and a serious man when his duty called , even so her father was a very secretive person and hearing him talking about her dead mother, an act he never did before, made her feel beyond confused.

-" But, I'm happy now , it's a good thing that you're so much like her. I can see her in you every day . Like this, she will never truly..disappear . You kow when she died…I was so…sad…no I was deseperate, I didn' know what to do ..I , " Kagami nervously chuckeled. " I'm rumbling now… anyway what I want to say is that I'm not asking you to choose a protector because you're weak or you can't protect yourself Yoruichi , You are a Shihoin, My daughter, a captain and I know that you can take care of yourself, but I'm asking you so, because I am being selfish " The purle haired girl widened her eyes.

-" Father…? " What was he talking about ? why was he being like that ? She kept on observing her father as he brought his left hand to his dark hair and messed with it.

-" I don't want to lose you dear, don't you understand ? I'm scared, I'm agonising at the mere idea of losing you, of living without you . I don't want to face the emotions I had to deal with when your mother died, and even then I don't think that I could've pulled through if you weren't there, with me." He was talking freely now, she didn't even know if was speaking to her or he already was lost in his thoughts, his voice was barely audible.

-" So please , accept for me ?" He finished. She lowered her gaze, how could she refuse now that she knew his reasons, ' _I don't want to lose you like I did your mother '_ his declarations were so vivid in her mind. She once more looked up , a small smile litting her lips.

-" Hhh…you won't let me out this until I agree..won't you ? " She softly asked. Her father returned her smile with one of his owns " No … I won't " he declared.

-" Fine then …But I will be the one to choose !"

-" Of course dear, of course " He answered her ' _His wife and daughter could play it as hard to get as they wanted but he always knew how to convince them .'_ , his sweet smile was soon replaced by a victorious smirk.

* * *

In a fairly big open field inside a building, stood a big number of people, all varying in size and height. But they had one thing in common, they were all wearing black pants on their legs, and equally black shoes. They all had on a form fitting black shirt. All of them had their faces covered in a face mask. They were standing in row, mute. These people were none other than the special trainee corps of the Feng family, the most loyal family known to the Shihoin noble clan. Not a single sound could be heard from the trainees, everything was dead around them.

Some moments later, a firm sound of footsteps was clearly heard in the field. A tall dark haired man emerged from one of the numerous doors that were surrounding the field they were on. As he slowly made his way to them, Naruto let his gaze travel between his new metor and the others trainees he will have to face from now on . The Feng traning course didn't have a time limit , the only way to go back home after joining it was to actually complete the program itself. Naruto was at hurry, he had o finish this program as fast as possible, no he _needed_ to finish it as soon as possible. A few years back, he had received a letter where it promtly said that his father died iin the line of duty . It had shoked him. He waited a few days, expectin a visit from his mother , but she never came, he then requested a vacation, anything that let him see his mother and verify the letter's claim about his father's supposed death but nothing, ha was in a complete dark. From then on , he decided that the best way to leave this place was to threw himself in traiing and complete the damn program very quickly, Hence the reason why today he was standing, with his fourteen years old of age, beside people at least ten time his age, size and height.

The dark haired man stopped a few feet away from them and eyed them firmly.

-" You think you are strong ? you think you are Fengs ? never , small fries such as you mean nothing, you are nothing but dirt for us , for our family ." He harshly started. " Do you think I'm happy training you ? No hell no , I would rather be sent to Hueco Hundo than train a bunch of people like you ." A tall bulky man stepped from the lines of trainees and furiously yelled at his mentor.

-" You have no right to say that to u- before he could finish his sentence or blink, his dark haired mentor vanished from his sight, and he suddenly felt a cold metal pointed at his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

-" When I talk you shut up…or I'll kill you " the mentor declared murderously. A blink of an eye later and their sensei was once again in front of them .

-" The Feng family was always the Shihoin family most loyal supporters, we Fengs dedicate our lives to the Shihoins , so they naturally saw it fit to hand us the free reign for our trainig, not all of you are from the same family but you are all here to become stronger, to train and better yourselves in order to protect your masters, in order to become Omnitsukudo members. My name is Kyurai Feng, and from now on you are all my slaves." As he listened to his new sensei Naruto felt his determination rise up, taking on a whole new level.

' Nothing will be able to stop me, _wait for me Mom, Dad… I'm coming home soon…'_

* * *

 **Hey again, this was it for the first chap of As a Feng , so How did it go ? was it good ? bad ?original ? Average ? well whatever , I guess I will find out from your reviews right…? Ayway, if you were disappointed and found too much mistakes , I'd like to tell you that Englinsh is my third language and that as the story goes by I WILL GET BETTER. I wsill try to post the next chap as soon as possible, till next time and Thank you .**


End file.
